talismanonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
A Guild is an organization established and joined by players themselves, which is a good channel for them to meet new friends and it provides additional advantages such as taking part in the Guild War held every week to be the winner and make their Guild a famous one; having their own Guild Demesne to have an extra independent area and enjoy more challenges, happiness and rewards etc. Guild is a place which can bring you many extra useful things! Joining a guild There are two ways to join a Guild. One is being recruited. If you want to be a member of a specific Guild, you can talk to its managers such as Officer, Presbyter or Guild Leader to request an invite, because only these positions have the right to recruit members. You will receive the invitation after they recruit you. Choose OK when you receive the invitation and you will join their Guild successfully. When you become a member of one Guild, your Guild name can be shown under your character's name. You must leave a guild 24 hours before you can join another. The second way is to establish a Guild by yourself. Creating a guild Requirements of creating a Guild: Player of level 30 or above; cost: 50 Each Guild can have a maximum of 30 members when created, but it can have 60 at best with development of Guild Demesne. To set up a Guild: Talk to NPC Guild Admin, who you can find in Stone City and Sky Village, then an dialogue will appear for you to put your Guild name if you are qualified. Guild names must be unique an may be a maximum of 24 characters. Guild positions There are five positions in a Guild: :*''All rights are included into the higher positions, for example: Guild Leader can also issue Guild Info and change the Title etc.'' Guild Roster The Guild Roster can be opened with the (G''') hotkey. The Guild Roster contains the following information: * Guild Name, Guild level, number of members The Guild member list contains: * Name, Position, Contri. Value, Area, Level and Profession There are control buttons for the following functions: * '''Add new members * Remove members ** All members except Guild Leader can quit the Guild directly through the menu showed by clicking their avatars on the upper left of the interface. ** Guild Leader can quit with the help of Leader Change function * Manage Member Management ** To change Position, Officer and higher position can change the positions of the member with current positions lower than theirs. ** Branch management, which can only be operated by Guild Leader to put members to different Branch. The number of Branch can be raised with the improvement of Guild Level. ** Presbyter can't be Branch Member, and each Guild can have 2 Presbyters at most. * Guild Info shows in the upper right corner, which can be modified by Guild Leader and Presbyter. ** Click the Guild Info button after posting the content. * Alliance The guild leader can add or remove allied guilds. * Title Officers (and positions above) Can give out custom titles which will appear to the right of the guild name on the character's interface. * Branch ** Branch Leader and higher positions can change the Branch's name. ** There are 3 Branches at most in each Guild. * Leader Chg.: Guild leaders can designate a new leader and transfer power. * Disband Guild: each member will be informed of the news about the deadline of Disband when log on every time. Disband Guild required real 7 days, and Guild Leader can choose to cancel the Disband during this period. * Guild War: Guild War's are available on Tuesday's (PST 13:00-14:00) and Thursdays (PST 7:00-8:00) each week. All participating guilds must apply at least 1 hour in advance. Guild Level The Guild Level is increased by upgrading the Ancient Tree of Life. As the guild level increases, so does the limit of how many members a guild can have. Guild quests Category:Game mechanics